The present invention relates to playpen and more particularly to an improved oscillatory device in the lower corner members of a collapsible playpen.
A playpen is indispensable for a family to raise a baby, especially a collapsible playpen which is readily to make a compact volume to collect and keep is welcomed public. A typical collapsible playpen 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) is combined with four upper corner members 11, four lower corner members 12, four posts 13 respectively secured to the upper and lower corner members 11 and 12, four upper transverse rods or rails 14 respectively pivoted to the upper corner members 11 and four lower transverse rods 15 respectively pivoted to the lower corner members 12. Each of the transverse rods 14 and 15 has a collapsible adapter 16 and 17 at a center. So that the playpen is collapsible. However, the lower corner members are stable this type of collapsible playpen is not oscillatory.
The present invention has a main object to provide an improved oscillatory device for a collapsible playpen by which the collapsible playpen is readily oscillated or fixed not to oscillate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved oscillatory device for a collapsible playpen which is operated by foot of the user who needs not to squate or to bow his body.
Further object of the present invention is to provide an improved oscillatory device for a collapsible playpen in which a safety device is provided to present the playpen to drop down even that the baby inadvertently touches the pedal.
Accordingly, the improved oscillatory device for a collapsible playpen comprises generally a collapsible playpen having four modified lower corner members each of which has a receiving space for receiving an improved oscillatory device. The improved oscillatory devices each has a hollow interior base, a pedal member, a resistance member and a suspending member disposed inside the base which a controlled by the pedal member to decide whether or not the improved oscillatory device is oscillated.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.